Various types of digital televisions have been developed and sold in accordance with their rapid widespread use.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a digital television including light emitting means for emitting surrounding light, as an example of such digital televisions. The digital television disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is configured to emit, from the light emitting means, surrounding light whose color is identical to a main color of a video while the video is being reproduced. Specifically, for example, the light emitting means emits mainly surrounding light of green that is a color of lawn while a video of a soccer game is being reproduced. Therefore, the digital television of Patent Literature 1 can more deeply absorb a viewer in a reproduced video or make the viewer feel as if he were actually there, depending on the reproduced video, as compared with a normal television including no light emitting means.
Patent Literatures 2 and 3 each disclose a video receiving device for controlling an illumination device, which is provided in a room where a display device is provided, to emit light whose luminance corresponds to a feature extractable from a video to be displayed by the display device.